1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for varying feed stroke of feed bars for use in a transfer press. The feed bars are used for transferring workpieces, in turn, from one work station resting on moving bolsters to the next work station.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a transfer press, it becomes necessary to vary feed stroke of feed bars with changes in workpieces to be worked and work processes.
In order to vary feed stroke of feed bars, at least two cams have so far been used. However, since it has been necessary to provide separately means for changing over these cams, the structure of the device has been complicated thus rendering the manufacturing cost of the device itself expensive.